


Getaway

by awdirectioners



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awdirectioners/pseuds/awdirectioners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a girl who wants to get as far as she can from her family and a boy who's running away from the police, get on the same train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getaway (Ashton Irwin fan-fiction)

_"You are my **getaway**_

_you are my favourite place_

_we put the world away_

_we get so disconnected."_

 


	2. one

I held tighter the strap of my backpack as I checked for what felt like the tenth time -in the last two minutes- my phone.

"4:43AM" I read when the screen lit up. Only a few more minutes left. Tapping impatiently my foot on the ground, I looked out of the train's window, at the empty station. Sighing, I tried to calm myself down. I had everything planned to the last bit of detail; nothing could possibly go wrong. “Everything will be alright.” I repeated to myself one more time.

• •

When an old man announced from the speakers that the train from New York was ready to leave for Washington, I took a deep breath and buried myself deeper into the uncomfortable seat.

The train started moving and the doors from my wagon suddenly opened with a beeping noise; a young boy, with dirty blonde hair, walking inside. He was around my age -maybe one or two years older- and was carrying, just like me, a travelling backpack. His cheeks were red and sweat was dripping down his face; he had probably run a long way. He looked nervous even a little scared, glancing around and walking fast.

A small grin crept on his lips when he spotted me and out of all the empty seats in the empty wagon, he dropped his backpack and sat on the seat that was next to mine. I groaned, frustrated and turned my back to him, staring out of the dirty window. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone or even be near anyone. I just wanted to be left alone.

Picking up by bag, I sat up, trying to pass by him in an attempt to isolate myself on the other side of the wagon. The smile from his face immediately disappeared and he reached for my hand, stopping me from moving any further.

"Don't go." He said, in a serious tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, trying to free my hand from his.

"Please. At least until we get our tickets checked?" He begged me, his voice getting softer.

I sighed and sat back down. I didn't know who this guy was and I didn't know if he was capable of hurting me so I decided to not risk it and just obey. It wouldn't hurt me to sit a few more minutes next to him. Also, so many questions for him popped up into my mind and the only way to get them answered was of by staying here.

I mean, what normal person gets on the train at 5AM at a hot July night? Well... me, I was running away. I was trying to get away from my family and my old life. But what was his story?

"Thanks." He mumbled, interrupting my thoughts.

I ignored him, opening my backpack and pulling out a new phone with a new number in it. I was still holding the old one when I spoke to the mysterious boy next to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Why are you asking?" He responded with a question, looking amused.

"I want you to do me a favor." I explained, looking into his hazel eyes.

"A favor?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. When you get off the train, I want you to throw away this phone and then go to a telephone booth and call this number.” I held up my old phone and then pointed at the number on the small white piece of paper I was holding. “You don't have to say anything, only to make sure someone answers." I explained further, handing him both my old expensive phone and the piece of paper with my house's phone number on it.

"Who are you?" He laughed, that amused look never leaving his face.

"I'll give you one-hundred dollars." I added quickly to make the deal more appealing. 

"Washington." He finally answered and I let out a sharp breath. I took my phone from his hands and quickly tried to think of a plan B.

"Do you mind if you get off the train earlier?" I questioned and he gave me a what-the-hell look.

"I guess not." I sighed. I had to find someone else to do this for me. I got up to get to the next wagon and ask another person but he grabbed my hand once again.

"The train will stop in an hour or so for thirty minutes at Philadelphia. You can do what you want yourself there and save one-hundred dollars as well." He suggested when I turned to face him.

I sat on my seat with a smile. "Thanks, blondie."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Ashton."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"My name is Ashton." He spoke slowly like he was talking to a child.

"Good for you." I shrugged, looking away, amused.

"You're not going to tell me yours?" He questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope."

"Why not? I told you mine." He complained.

"I'm not going to see you again, that's why." I smiled at him.

"How do you know? We're both going to Washington." He shrugged. I opened my mouth to speak but the voices coming from the next wagon, interrupted me.

Ashton looked up and cursed under his breath when he saw who was coming.

"Come with me." He took my hand in his and pulled me with him to the end of the wagon, shoving me into the ladies’ room.

"What the-" I tried to protest but Ashton stopped me by putting his finger on my lips.

"Sh..." He spoke quietly. "Don't speak."

I pulled out my phone and typed quickly: You're not going to rape me and then kill me, are you? I turned the phone to him so he could see the screen and he giggled. I smiled at his cute reaction.

He took it from my hands and started typing. It took him a while until he turned the screen back to me. I rolled my eyes when I saw that he had taken all this time to just type a simple "No".

A knock on the door made both of us jump.

"Is anyone in?" I heard a young man's voice.

"Yes." I replied when Ashton poked me. I knew that he was probably hiding from these people and couldn't speak unless he wanted to get caught.

"Are you alone?" He asked doubtfully and Ashton clenched behind me, wide-eyed.

"Yes. I usually pee alone." I replied and Ashton covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"I'll pass a photo under the door. You'll have to tell me if you've seen this boy." The man said all serious.

"Alright." I bit my lip.

He slid a photo under the door and I picked it up slowly. It was a photo of Ashton with another girl. She had the same hair and eyes’ color with him so I guessed it was probably a relative of his. Maybe his sister or cousin.

I turned the photo to Ashton, raising my eyebrow at him but he just shrugged.

"I've never seen him before." I responded and pushed the photo under the door. I noticed his body finally relax next to mine and I smiled at him. "Thank you." He mouthed to me.

"Are you sure?" The man that was outside asked.

"Of course. Now will you let me finish?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Thank you. We're sorry." He apologised and I heard the sound of his footsteps fade. Ashton immediately reached for the doorknob but I stopped him.

 _Wait. I think they're still outside._  I typed on my phone. Ashton simply nodded and leaned against the locked door.

 _Who are they? Why are they looking for you? I_  typed again and gave him my phone, this time waiting for a proper reply.

 _It’s nothing._  He handed me my phone.

 _Really? It didn’t seem like it._  I typed fast and gave it to him once more.

“Maybe if you tell me your name, I’ll tell you my story.” He spoke and then smiled.

“Jane.” I introduced myself, his smile growing bigger.


	3. two

“Maybe he didn’t get on this train.” One of the men who were outside of the ladies’ room said and a smile appeared on Ashton’s face.

“Probably. Let’s get off the train before we get too far.” Another one agreed and they started walking away.

We decided not to get out of the toilet booth until the train stopped for the first time so that we would be sure that those men wouldn’t see us.

“Why are they looking for you?” I finally asked as we were moving back to our seats.

“It’s nothing, really.” He bit his lip.

“Few men were looking for you. They even showed me a picture of you. It can’t be nothing! Come on, you promised you were telling me your story!” I was the one to complain this time.

“Actually,” He trailed off. “It was a misunderstanding.” He looked away, shoving his hands in his jeans’ pockets.

“You didn’t kill anyone, did you?” I asked, a little bit terrified.

“No,” He laughed, looking in my eyes.

“That’s what a murderer would do; say that he didn’t and laugh it off.” I pointed out, shaking my head. As much as I wasn’t afraid of him, I couldn’t help but think of every possible scenario.

“Jane,” He took a deep breath. “I’m not going to hurt you, relax.” Ashton spoke softly.

“Then explain to me who those people were.”

“No, not yet.” He just replied and sat down since he had reached out seats by now.

“Okay.” I shook my head, slightly annoyed.

“Jane-” He tried to apologise but then stopped speaking. “Have I told you that you don’t look like a Jane?” He asked instead.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I questioned, a puzzled look on my face.

“You have like long dark brown hair and dark eyes.” He explained but I still didn’t get what he meant. I gave him another confused look.

“I don’t know,” He shrugged. “It’s just when I say  _Jane_ I think of a blonde girl with blue eyes.”

“Are you serious?” I glanced at him.

“Yeah.” He nodded and I looked away rolling my eyes.

I didn’t speak again, just turned on my laptop and clicked on the program that let me have access to my house’s security cameras. Everything was dark and there was no movement in the living room or the kitchen, so I relaxed and switched the tabs to my e-mail.

I had a new one from Calum, one of my great friends that knew that I was running away.

(5:20am)

Everything is set. I’ll be waiting for you at the train station at 8:30am.

 I clicked on the reply button and quickly typed:

Thank you so much for everything, Cal. Can’t wait to see you x

I switched the tabs once more, back to the security cameras, checking my bedroom and my parents’. They had no idea what was going on; they were sleeping peacefully.

 “Wow. Should I be afraid of  _you_?” Ashton looked at my laptop’s screen and then at me.

“What? Why?” I questioned.

 “Whose is this house?” He asked, motioning towards the screen.

“Oh, mine.” I simply replied.

“Why are you stalking your house?” He turned to his side, to face me, interested in what I was about to say.

“I ran away.” I explained.

“Seriously?” Ashton had an amused look on his face. I shrugged, not in the mood to explain to him my family’s problems.

“You’re not going to tell me why?” He raised his eyebrow.

I smirking before replying: “No, not yet.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed, turning to his previous position.

• •

“Why are you going to Washington anyway?” Ashton asked, handing me the coffee he had bought me.

“Thanks,” I appreciated his gesture, taking the cup in my hands.

The train had stopped at Philadelphia and we both decided to get off, stretch a little and get something to drink and eat. Well,  _I_  had to make the call to my parents as well.

“I’m not going to Washington. I’m going to Los Angeles.” I explained, sipping some of my coffee.

He didn’t have time to react before I spoke again. “Come with me.” I said and started walking away from the station.

“Where are you going?” He asked and ran a little to catch up.

“We have to throw away  _this_.” I said, holding up my old phone.

“Can’t you do that at the station?” He stopped for a few seconds but continued walking when I didn’t stop moving. “There were many trash cans!”

“I believe you.” I just responded.

“What?”

“You obviously haven’t done anything really bad or killed anyone.” I explained further.

“How did you assume that?” He looked offended and I laughed.

“Because you would get caught within seconds, Ashton.”

“I wouldn’t.” He said stubbornly once more.

“If you threw your phone at the station you would.” We had walked a lot by now so I finally disposed my phone in one trash can that was far from the station.

“I threw it far away from the station so my parents, who are tracking my phone by the way, think that I’m here.” I told him when we started making our way back. “If I threw it at the station they would probably think I’m bluffing, which I am, but still.”

“Oh, that’s clever.” He admitted and I laughed before thanking him. We had ten more minutes until the train left and everything was going just like I had planned.

“Why are you going to Washington?” I asked, turning to face the boy with the tousled blonde hair and cute laugh.

 “I am not.” He answered, kicking a small stone with his foot. I looked at him, hoping he would say more. “It was the first train that I found at the station, I was being chased, so I kind of hopped up without thinking of it too much.”

 “Wow,” Was all I managed to say. “So you have nowhere to stay tonight?”

“Nope.” Ashton shifted his weight from one foot to the other. I didn’t know what I was supposed to say. I didn’t know if he expected me to invite him with me to LA so I just stayed quite.

“Let’s make the call and get back inside.” Ashton suggested and I just nodded.

We walked silently to the first telephone booth that we saw on way back to the station.

“Why are you calling them anyway?” He asked, when we finally found one.

“You are so nosy,” I pointed out. “Uhm, to tell them not to search for me and that I’m never going back.” I shrugged while I dialing my house’s phone number.

After a few rings someone finally picked it up.

“Hello?” My mother spoke, her voice deeper than usual since I had probably woken up.

“Hi mum-”

“Jane? Why are you calling, where are you!” She interrupted me, sounding angry.

“I left.” I simply replied. “Please don’t search for me. I will call you once in a while so you know I’m alright but please do  _not_  search for me.” I begged even though I knew they would still do.

“Jane-” And with that I hang up the phone.

“Let’s go.” I smiled to Ashton.

• •

Ashton and I didn’t talk at all on the other half of the journey, instead we both decided to get some sleep since it was still very early in the morning.

The old man’s voice from the speakers woke up both of us when he announced that the train had arrived to its final destination. Ashton still hadn't spoken to me, only handed me my backpack and helped me get out of the train.

I murmured a quiet “Thank you” as we started making our way to the exit of the big train station.

The atmosphere was tensed and I didn’t want to say goodbye to him yet. Judging from his cold attitude, I guess he didn’t either.

“So,” I began, looking everywhere but at him. “Where are you going now?” I asked, playing awkwardly with the zip of my grey jacket.

Ashton opened his mouth to speak but a voice calling my name interrupted him.

“Jane!” Turning around, I got greeted by a tall boy, with dark hair and eyes.

_Calum._

“Cal!” I said as enthusiastically and opened my arms to hug my best friend.

“Oh God, I’ve missed you!” He spoke, kissing my cheek and I giggled.

Ashton faked a cough since he was just standing there awkwardly, watching Calum and I.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” I apologized quickly and freed myself from Calum’s arms. I turned back to Ashton while fixing my long brown hair.

“Calum, this is Ashton,” I motioned towards the boy I had met only a few hours ago. “Ashton, this is my best friend, Calum.” They shook each other’s hands while saying a rushed “Nice to meet you”.

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing your boyfriend,” Calum smirked while taking off his jacket since the sun was up in the sky now and it was starting to get hotter.

“Oh, no! He’s not my boyfriend. I met him on my way here-” I tried to explain but a very excited Ashton interrupted me.

“You like  _The Waves_?” He practically screamed, pointing to Cal’s t-shirt, which had the logo of this band –I didn’t know- on.

“Yes! They’re so freaking talented! I absolutely love them!” Calum screamed as excited and I crossed my arms over my chest.  “What’s your favorite song?” He asked Ashton, huge smiles on both of their faces.

Ashton took a few seconds to reply. “ _Mirror_ , definitely. Yours?”

“You’re kidding, right? That’s my favorite too!”

After a few minutes of watching them fangirl over  _The Waves,_ which apparently was an  _incredible_  rock band, they remembered I was there too.

“Jane,” Ashton trailed off. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Calum questioned, his big smile disappearing from his face.

“Yeah. I have to, I guess.” Ashton shoved his hands in his pockets; something I had noticed he did when he was nervous.

“No, man,” Cal shook his head. “Where are you staying? I hoped we could meet again. I mean you like  _The Waves_!”

“Basically I don’t have anywhere to stay.” He bit his lip.

Calum looked at me, like he was asking for my permission to invite him. I just nodded, trying to hide my smile.

“Wanna come with me and Jane?”

“Is that  _even_  a question? Yes!” A grin spread all over his face as the three of us walked to Cal’s car.

“So,” I started when I put on my seat-belt. “This is how it begins!”


	4. three

“Oh! I’ve missed this place.” I took a deep breath when we pulled over Calum’s house.

“My mum can’t wait to see you!” Calum exclaimed when we had all gotten out of the car. Calum was one of my best friends since I was a toddler and that meant I had one hell of a great relationship with his parents. They were like my uncle and aunt.

“Your mum?” Ashton asked, confused since he probably thought that we were going to be on our own.

“Don’t worry,” Calum laughed. “We’re staying at the barn.” He informed Ashton whilst leading us inside.

“The barn?” He questioned, surprised.

“Yes, that’s where I live.” Calum responded, unlocking the front door and walking inside the house. It was just like a remembered it. The walls of the living room were painted a light yellow color and the couches were a darker shade of the same yellow while the floor was wooden. The coffee table was made by some white-ish wood and there were various pillows on each couch as well as a blanket on one of them. There were also a few small plants and candles on the coffee table.

I dropped my bag on the ground and closed my eyes. “This feels like home,” I admitted, taking a deep breath.

“Jane!” I heard a familiar voice greet us and I ran towards Calum’s mum.

“Joy!” I said equally as loud, hugging her. From the corner of my eye I could see Ashton who was sifting awkwardly in his position so I quickly pulled away.

“This is my friend Ashton,” I said to her, gesturing towards him. I decided that it would be better not to mention the fact that I had only known him for a couple of hours. “This is Calum’s mum, Joy.” I told him and he extended his hand to her, to greet her.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” He mumbled, politely. His cheeks were flushed, making me smile at his cuteness.

“Alright, we’re going now, I bet Jane has tons of things to do,” Calum interrupted, picking up my bag. Joy’s eyes searched mine and I simply nodded in reply.

“For how long are you staying?” She asked and all eyes in the room turned to look at me.

“A couple of days.” I replied, my lips forming a thin line.

“It’s alright, dear.” She shook her head.

The three of us made our way to the back yard and entered the barn, which was now empty since we just saw his horse outside. We walked a little more and entered another room by a small red wooden door. It seemed like it was Calum’s room. A small wooden bed was in the middle and a small old TV opposite of it. There was a wooden –probably handmade- nightstand next to his bed that had a few cans of beers on it. It was small but it seemed cozy.

“Why do you live in a barn?” Ashton questioned, trying very hard to hide his disgust.

“When I turned eighteen I wanted to live by my own but I had no money so I couldn’t find a proper house. Then I had this idea,” He shrugged, then looked around the room, quite proud. He dropped my backpack on the floor and then moved towards the nightstand, picking up the empty cans of beer and disposing them to a little plastic bin at the corner of the small room.

“So,” I started, shoving my hands in my pockets. “Where are we sleeping?” I asked, making Ashton look at Calum, curious. Ashton was sitting on Calum’s bed now, cross-legged.

“The floor.” He simply answered and I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn’t sleeping on the floor.

“I will give you blankets and all, make it look like a bed.” He explained and I simply nodded. I was going to change his mind when the night came. It was still like 9 o’ clock in the morning, I had all day.

Ashton groaned but didn’t complain, probably thinking that this barn was better than no house at all. He got off the bed and looked at us, excited.

“So now?”

“I don’t know what are you two doing but I have to go to Maggie’s for a little.” I said. Maggie was another good friend of mine -and Calum’s- although what was doing wasn’t completely legal. Well, in the morning she was just a hairdresser but she also specialized in making fake IDs. Right now, I needed both and I had already texted her yesterday, that I was going to find her this morning.

Calum looked at Ashton and just shrugged. “Let’s just get coffee. I’ll show you around.” He smiled, patting Ashton on the back who just stood there awkwardly smiling.

“Wanna give me a ride?” I asked looking at Calum and pouting.

“Alright,” He rolled his eyes and I made sure I had my new phone in my back pocket and my wallet.

“Let’s go.” He suggested when I was done giving him a kiss on the cheek.

• •

“Oh! Now you look like a Jane!” Ashton exclaimed as I made my way out of Maggie’s house.

My hair was now very short and I had also dyed them a dark blonde color. I was also wearing blue contact lenses and didn’t look at all like the girl I was a few hours ago.

Calum took another sip from his drink as he looked at me. “You look hot,” He admitted, still leaning towards his car, like Ashton.

“Too bad I’m not a Jane anymore,” I laughed at Ashton’s comment, trying to ignore Calum’s.

“What do you mean?” He asked, the smile quickly disappearing from his face.

“Apparently I’m someone named  _Lea Smith_.” I read out loud the name that was now on my new fake ID.

“Sometimes you scare me, you know.” Ashton swallowed and I laughed once more.

“I’d suggest you get used to it. She’s been like this for years, she isn’t changing.” Calum looked at me, a huge smile on his face.

“Let’s go.” I said when Ashton just nodded again.


	5. five

“Jane!” I heard my mother scream and Calum and I quickly turned to Ashton.

“Dude, hurry up! Make up your mind!” Calum groaned and Ashton looked at me and then at his new friend.

“I- I think I will stay.” Ashton stuttered, looking at his feet.

“What?” Calum asked surprised and I didn’t say anything because I was too heartbroken to speak; I didn’t trust my voice.

This was it. This was the end. I was ready to go on an adventure with Ashton, travel from one side of the country to the other with him  _but_ … he wanted to stay.

“I just don’t want to run anymore.” He explained and Calum opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

I didn’t waste another second before running to the back door of the house and into Calum’s room in the barn. I hadn’t unpacked yet so I quickly grabbed my backpack and got out, after I had checked that my mother was nowhere to be seen.

“Here,” Calum spoke and I almost screamed because I had no idea that he was standing behind me, this whole time. I looked at his hands to see his car key. “Take this and go to the bus station, I will come take my car in a few hours.”

“Thank you so much,” I replied, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hey, hurry up, your mum is in our living room and talking to mine.” He told me when he pulled away and I quickly nodded and took the car key from his hand.

“I’ll call you when I’m- far away.” I sighed and then run to his car. I dropped my bag on the back seat and then quickly started the car. Even though I wanted to cry so bad for having Ashton let me go, I wasn’t going to let the tears fall.

• •

On my way to the bus station, I saw a bank and I immediately pulled over and got out my wallet. My parents already knew that I was in this city so knowing that I had used my credit card to take money from my bank account would not be news to them or helpful at all in finding my new location. It would help me much though since I had to go to another town and probably live in a hotel there for a few days.

I got around two thousand dollars -some of the money my parents had given me to buy a car even though I never really wanted one- and put them in different pockets of my backpack and some even in the pockets of my jacket. That, so I would have money in case someone stole my jacket or backpack.

When I got out of the car outside the bus station, I stood for a few seconds with Calum’s car key in my hands, wondering what I should probably do with it. I obviously couldn’t leave it inside the car, it would get stolen in no time.

An idea came to me soon and even though it wasn’t very clever, I had no other choice than to do that.

Rushing inside, I looked at the big screens that had written on them which bus left next, etc. There was one going to New York City in ten minutes but I obviously couldn’t take that one. The next city that came up on the screen was Pittsburgh -the bus for it left in half an hour- and I didn’t waste a second before running to the desk and buying a ticket for there.

“Here’s your ticket and your change.” The old man smiled at me and I thanked him.

“Can you do me a favor please?” I asked politely, looking at him through my long eyelashes.

He didn’t seem like he wanted to help me very much but I pulled out of my bag one of my jackets anyway. In one of its pockets I had slipped Calum’s car key.

“I accidentally took my boyfriend’s jacket with me and I want to give to him if he comes and asks for it.”

The old man didn’t buy my story so he shook his head, “I’m sorry but I can’t help you.” He mumbled and I took a deep breath before pulling out my wallet and taking out fifty dollars. I slid the money to him before asking, “Can you help me now?”

The old man looked around to make sure that no-one was watching him before taking the money and my jacket.

“Thank you. My name is  _Lea Smith_  by the way.” I smiled before walking away and going out to find the bus for Pittsburgh. There was a little store there with food, magazines, cigarettes etc. and I decided to make a visit there to buy some food for my trip since it was six hours long.

I bought a few bags of chips and sour candy, a couple chocolate bars and a big bottle of water. I considered buying a book to kill time on my way there but I decided that I shouldn’t spend money on things I didn’t need or else I would never make it to Los Angeles. I had already spent over fifty dollars on nothing today, just to make sure Calum would get his car key back.

I walked to my bus and got on it. My seat was in the back and I tripped on a few suitcases and other people on my attempt to get there. By now, I wasn’t at all upset that Ashton decided to stay with Calum. I didn’t blame him; it wasn’t his choice to run away anyway but it  _was_  mine.

I took a deep breath and leaned my head against the window. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had happened today.

I run away from home. I got on a random train and came to Washington DC. I met a boy named Ashton, who’s running away from the police. I saw Calum again after such a long time. I cut my hair and put on contact lenses. I changed my name. My mother found me. I am now running away from her again and going to Pittsburgh.

And the day wasn’t even over yet. I opened my eyes and sighed one more time. Looking out of the window, two familiar boys caught my attention.  _No way._ I quickly got up and jumped off the bus; it was leaving in fifteen minutes so there was no way I would miss it.

“Calum! Ashton!” I shouted and they turned to my direction before running towards me.

“What are you doing here?” I asked when they were close enough to hear what I was saying.

Calum motioned towards Ashton, who was now looking down. “He changed his mind about staying.” He explained and my face lit up; I tried my best though to not let the huge smile appear on my face.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ashton rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

“Hurry up then, go buy a ticket for Pittsburgh!” I said all excited and Ashton quickly rushed inside, leaving me and Calum alone.

“Your mum went to the train station, she thinks you’re there.” Calum explained and I nodded, relieved.

“Oh- your car key is inside, just say that you’re looking for a jacket Lea Smith left you.” I spoke and Calum raised an eyebrow at me.

“Long story,” I shook it off and then turned around to look at the direction Ashton had gone.

“Be careful, Jane.” He said softly, making me turn my attention back to my friend.

“Don’t worry, Cal-pal.” I smiled and pulled him in a tight hug, he laughed at the nickname I used and had given him when we were just little kids.

“Let’s go,” Ashton appeared behind me and pulled me towards the bus for Pittsburgh.

“Bye, Cal,” I waved goodbye at him, sadly and he blew me a kiss.

When Ashton and I got comfortable on our seats -he decided to swap tickets with an old lady so he could sit next to me- I looked at him; a small smile appearing on my face.

“Thank you for coming,” I said honestly and he blushed.

“I don’t even know what I was thinking when I said that I would stay.” He replied, shaking his head.

“It’s alright,” I mumbled. I was happy that Ashton decided to come with me but that didn’t mean that I wouldn’t go on with this trip to LA if I was alone.

“No, it’s not actually. You didn’t even hesitate a second before inviting me to live with you and I ditched you with the first chance I got.”

“Now that I think about it again, you’re right. You’re a dick.” I joked and we both started laughing.

 “Shut  _up_  you two!” Someone shouted at us, from the other side of the bus and we both looked at each other before laughing again even harder.


	6. four

“I hope you know that I won’t call you Lea.” Ashton admitted while we were making our way back to Calum’s house. We were in his car now, the two boys in the front and me, sitting in the back. To be honest, I didn’t want Ashton to feel uncomfortable or left out so I suggested I was the one who would sit in the back. Now though,  _I_  was a little uncomfortable but I didn’t want to be rude so I decided not to complain.

“Of course you are!” I replied, a little offended.

“Even when we’re alone?” He asked innocently and Calum smirked at me while looking at the mirror of his car. I snorted before getting slightly up and hitting the back of Calum’s head.

“Ouch!” He complained, taking his right hand from the wheel and rubbing his head.

“What was that for?” Ashton asked, confused. He looked at Calum and then at me, waiting for a reply.

“He was being a dick.” I smiled, my lips creating a thin line.

“Alright,” Ashton trailed off and then turned to face the road, not questioning it further. “So?” He mumbled a few seconds later.

“You must call me Lea in public and  _especially_  if I have introduced myself as Lea to the people there.” I explained and then took a deep breath before continuing, “When we are alone, you can call me whatever you want-” I quickly shut my mouth, immediately regretting what I had said.

“Blondie,” He smiled proudly at himself.

Calum looked at Ashton confused and I sighed. I was ready to protest that I wasn’t even blonde but  _fuck_ , I was. Great.

“When she met me on the train, she called me “blondie” even though I told her right away what my name was. But she just kept being annoying.”

“Revenge.” Calum wiggled his eyebrows at me, making Ashton laugh. What did I do? I got up to hit him again.

• •

“I thought you weren’t coming back! What took you so long? It’s almost 2PM!” Joy started asking when we entered the house.

“Jane was just-” Calum tried to explain but his mother cut him off when she saw me.

“Oh my God,  _Jane!_  You cut and dyed your hair! You look lovely, dear!” She spoke quickly, running her hand through my short hair. I giggled at her reaction.

“Thank you,” I said honestly.

“Can we eat now? I’m starving,” Calum complained, already making his way to the dining room.

“Boys,” Joy rolled her eyes, making me laugh.

We joined Calum and Ashton in the dining room, where the table was already ready and our plates were all full of food. The three of us didn’t hesitate much before we shoved as much food as we possibly could in our mouths. We were very hungry -we hadn’t eaten anything for hours- and the food was also simply  _delicious._

“The food is incredible, Mrs. Hood.” Ashton commented, once he swallowed a huge bite of chicken and rice. Calum and I simply nodded, since our mouths were full.

“Thank you, dear,” She answered, smiling politely. “Oh _, Jane_! By the way, your mother called a couple of hours ago.” She added a few minutes later, making me choke on my food. I quickly grabbed my glass of water and drank it all.

“What did you say?” Calum demanded, dropping his fork and knife on the table.

The three of us were watching her now, not making a sound. We had all stopped eating -well, I had stopped choking- and were focused on the woman in front of us.

“That Jane is here and staying with us. She sounded really upset for some reason-” She started but Calum buried his face in his hands while Ashton and I exchanged a knowing look.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned, knowing she had messed up by our reactions.

“You weren’t supposed to do that!” Calum raised his voice while getting up from the table, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

“Calum!” Joy shouted, getting up too and running behind us.

“She’s running away mum! You weren’t supposed to say that she’s here!”

Joy shook her head. “She sounded very sad, Calum. Even if I knew the truth, I still think that I would have told her that her daughter is here. I am mother and believe me, if I didn’t know where my kid is, I wouldn’t like it if my friends knew and were lying to me.” She explained and I wished I could be mad at her but I couldn’t.

“How long ago did she call?” I finally spoke.

“Two hours ago? I’m not very sure.”

“There’s going to be here soon!” I exclaimed, looking panicked at Calum who just squeezed my hand.

“Don’t worry, we can pack your bags and then I will drive you to the train station.” He suggested and his mother gave him a look.

“I think you should stay, Jane. Don’t do this to your parents.” Joy mumbled, the worry clear in her voice.

“I’m sorry but I can’t stay.” I apologized, shaking my head.

“Let’s go! We’re wasting time!” Calum squeezed my hand again, while dragging me to the back door that led to the barn where all my stuff was.

“Wait!” I stopped when I remembered Ashton. I turned around to start running back to the dining room but he was already standing behind me.

“You’re leaving?” He asked, his voice came in a whisper. I didn’t like the way he said “you” and not “we”.

“Yes, I have to go.” I nodded, looking down at my feet that were suddenly very interesting.

“Guys!” Calum complained, gesturing towards the door.

“Do you wanna stay with Calum? Are you coming with me?” I asked, nervously. I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to stay with Calum but I really wanted him to come with me; I didn’t want to travel all alone. Plus, I liked Ashton and believed that if he was with me, no-one would catch him.

“Well,” Ashton trailed off, pulling down his long sleeves.

“Yeah?” I encouraged him.

 Then, the doorbell rang, before I could hear my mother’s voice shouting my name.


End file.
